Wikiality:FAQ
Ask A New Question Did I Do Something Wrong? I was sitting here editing away on a page, when all of a sudden a message appeared in a bright annoying goldish-orange box. Am I in trouble now? Answer: No. That thing you see just means someone sent you a message on your talk page. If you look at the upper right hand side of your window, you will see your name, and right next to it a link called "my talk". If you click there, it will take you to your talk page, where you can read your message. Every page has a "talk tube" linked to it, so people can discuss conflicts, or post notes, plan, plot, etc. In addition to a talk tube, every user also has their own tube on which they can post almost everything (let's not get carried away). Please do not post any personal information on your user tube or your talk tube, there are pervs out there. All talk pages are open for editing by anyone. What is Wikiality.com? Wikiality.com is an open internets encyclopedia dedicated to The Honorable Professor Dr. Stephen T. Colbert, D.F.A. and his creation, "truthiness". The heroes edit every page based on The Stephen Colbert Experience. You can find out more about Wikiality.com by visiting our About Wikiality.com page. Is Stephen Colbert A Republican? Stephen is first and foremost an American. He believes in doing what's best for America, and that means he is an Independent. How Can I Add Something? There are two ways to add something to an already existing tube: # click the tab at the top of the tube that says "edit" or # click the word "edit" to the right of a section you want to add something to ...and just start typing. If you are not familiar with the bizarre dots and squiggles associated with wikis, don't worry. Most people just look around before they add anything, and you can too, just . Start writing only when you feel you're ready. Expect to make a few mistakes--everyone does--and they're easy to fix, so don't be embarrassed. If you have a question about something, you can type it into the "talk tube" for the page you are curious about. Every page has a "talk tube" and you have one too. (That's how people can say hello or ask you questions or answer questions you may have). Check it out: Even this tube has a talk tube! There are some people around these tubes who are specially designed to help you when you get stuck or can't figure out how something works. These specially designed helpful people come in the form of Wikiality.com Admins and Wikiality.com Helper Monkeys. If you need help, go find one of these people and leave them a message through their talk tube. What is it with people from Ohio editing the Michigan page? Anyone can edit any page that has not been locked down. And anyone can correct what anyone else edited onto any page that hasn't been locked down. Same goes for Colorado and Utah, Texas and Oklahoma and USC and Notre Dame. My Log In Isn't Working, WTF? Are you having trouble logging in? Contact wikia here. What Does It Mean When Words Are Red? That just means someone made that word (or phrase) a link, but no one has written anything for it. If you click on it, you can make a new page! However, if you click on red words and nothing happens, then the words are just red, so just ignore what you just read. What is allowed, and what isn't allowed? Wikiality.com is a wiki dedicated to The Honorable Professor Dr. Stephen T. Colbert, D.F.A.. Any information posted that is not about Stephen is considered vanity and will be removed according to our policy. Please review "The Stephen Colbert Experience" for more hints to what is and what is not acceptable content.